


Love Is Pain

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: A little smutty, Cophine AU, F/F, au - bar, delphine x cosima, don't worry it's not gonna be bad, haha im sorry, it's just that title, love is pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: Loosely based on the scene from OITNB. Delphine sits at the bar when brunette stranger with dreadlocks comes up to her. She doesn't know though, that Delphine is someone famous who just had a bad day. Talk about love comes too.Just something that came up in my head. One shot.





	Love Is Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with some one shot. I hope you will like it. I'm so sorry for all typos, I didn't have time to proof-read, I hope you'll forgive me. I am just so tired, I wanna give you this story and hit the bed. A little smutty at the end :)  
> Enjoy!

She sat at the bar and ordered a glass of whiskey on the rocks. She decided to drink to the mirror and fuck everything else. She had the most horrible day, she thought, in her life. The movie sucked, everybody was talking about her plus she still thought about h e r. She had remorse. She felt it. It didn't take her too long to drink first glass. She called the bartender. He was a young, handsome man. She noticed his gaze and snorted. Of course. She leaned above the second glass.  _God... Why this day is such a fuck up?_ , she thought, shaking her head. The woman could say she had whatever she wanted. Amazing career, beauty and people she cared for. But no. It was just one person who turn her life upside-down. Just like that with a snap of a finger. She looked at her small tattoo on the upper wrist.  _Love is pain._ Indeed it was.

Blonde curl escaped her loose bun, but she was too engrosed with her thoughts. Finally face _eu naturel_ could take a break from constant makeup. 

"Bad day?", feminine voice asked her. She looked at the woman. She was about her age. She was shorter, way shorter, but it only made her cuter. Her dreadlocks were wild free, matching hippie clothes. 

"Oui. You have no fucking idea.", she sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to be alone?", the brunette asked. The other woman shrugged.

"Non, it's okay. At least you're not a man, you know?"

"Why are you saying that?", the brunette smirked. 

"Oh you know, most men think that lonely woman at the bar always wants to be picked up. I don't know why it's always like that.", she sighed, looking at the shorter figurine. She tilted her head and wrinkled her nose in the way that made her laugh softly. 

"Really? And why do you think I'm not like those men, trying to pick up on you and shit?", the stranger leaned to the blonde dangerously close. She felt her light perfumes, immidiately blushing.

"I-umm...", she stumbled, feeling the sweat falling down right on the middle of her back.

"It's okay, I'm kidding.", the stranger giggled softly. "For now.", she added mysteriously. "You look like someone who wants to talk. So tell me, what happened?"

"Okay, mon ami. But then you're gonna tell me your story."

"Sure, I can work with that.", the brunette replied warmly. She seemed to know woman's voice from somewhere. Was it radio? Were they distant collegues? But before she could have a chance to ask, French waved to the bartender.

"Give her whatever she wants. On me. And also the next round of whiskey on the rocks.", she smiled.

"Yes, Mademoisselle Cormier.",  he replied, blushing. Apparently the woman had amazing impact on everybody. 

Cosima frowned. Delphine's reaction was very similar.  _Cormier, Cormier, Cormier..._

"Delphine Cormier.", she whispered suddenly, looking at the taller woman.

"Merde.", Delphine mumbled. "Well, nice to meet you. So now my secret is revealed, you should give me your name, because I feel a litle insecure in this position. Just please, are you one of those chill people? I hope yes."

"Um... Yeah, sure. I'm Cosima. Cosima Niehaus.", the brunette gulped, giving Delphine a handshake. 

"God. See, I just wanted to talk to a stranger... And now you're gonna treat me differently just because you saw me probably in some crappy movie or you read about me in one of those stupid magazines and saw awful gossips from actor's world about me..."

"No, no...", Cosima burst into laughter, blushing. "It's just... I'm embarrassed, because I actually didn't recognize you rigth away. You need to forgive me. To be honest, I'm not particularly interested in this field of culture. I'm so sorry."

"Oh thank God, finally someone normal...", Delphine whispered. They both burst into laughters. Cosima looked at her. She was very, very pretty, all natural and just... ordinary. And this was the one feature that gave Cosima goosebumps.  _Funny,_ she thought. She wondered how many men and women would give everything to be on her place.

"So since we've already established that I'm not gonna treat you differently and that you're having a bad day... Care to share? Wait, don't you have some sort of agents with you? Are they gonn attack me now?"

Delphine smiled, hearing that. The stranger-not-so-stranger Cosima was just honest and Delphine thought that made her feel something she hadn't feel for a long time. 

"Non, non, you don't have to be worried at all, Cosima.", she smirked. "I kinda took off, dissapeared, escaped... I don't know. It takes time till they find me. You know, it's funny, because I can't control my life anymore."

"How so?", Cosima asked, sipping her drink. She tilted her body to Delphine's side, listening every single detail and absorbing her all. 

"Mon Dieu, it's really hard to explain. I was talking about acting thing. People think I'm in charge, but the truth is that they boss me around. But... that's not why I have a horrible day.", Delphine paused for a moment, looking into her glass. Then, slowly, she moved her gaze at Cosima. She was so honest, so interested. Genuinely passioned about listening her every word and analyze it after. Delphine felt warmth wrapping her heart. For a slight moment, she forgot about all shit she had done. "Have you ever done something horrible to the person you loved?"

Cosima smiled, nodding. "Oh, darling, you have no idea. I'm assuming you are that person too, huh? Boyfriend?"

"Non, non. God, Cosima, you really don't know much about that world, oui?", Delphine laughed. "Girlfriend, actually. Everybody knows yet I found you."

"No shit, really? Welcome to the club then!", Cosima grinned. "So what did you do?"

"You will think I'm horrible, but fuck it.", Delphine took a sip from her glass. "Do you see that tattoo?", she reached out in Cosima's direction. The brunette wrapped her fingers around Delphine's soft skin and smiled. " _Love is pain..._ I made this tattoo to piss my girlfriend off. It was a joke. My girlfriend tattoed a fish on herself and it was supposed to remind me of a beauty. And in response, I did this one. Like...  _I'll show you, it's not beauty, but it's pain._ Well, it doesn't matter anymore, she's my ex girlfriend now."

"I bet my pain is stronger than yours.", Cosima smirked. Delphine knew she was teasing.

"Pain is not a contest, oui?", the blonde smiled. Then she got serious. "God, she broke my fucking heart. But you know, it happens. How you say it in English... People who love each other, hurt each other." she admitted. "But. I crossed every line today, you know? I actually think I might have destroyed her life."

"What have you done?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I should tell you more.", she tilted her head and looked into Cosima's eyes.

"Well... I think you actually want to tell me. Do you remember? Your story for mine. But okay.", Cosima clapped her hands on the wooden table. "I'll go first so it is easier for you, Frenchie. So my soon-to-be-wife cheated on me with my best friend from high school. I couldn't bear it so then I cheated on her with the yoga teacher. But I didn't predict her behaviours and I didn't actually cheated on her, because after her betrayal she decided that our relationship is completely over. And fun fact: now she's with my best friend from high school and they're gonna have a baby. And here I am, drinking and telling my story to the famous actress in a fucking bar in San Fran, just like that."

"Ouch."

"I'm just sharing my story of pain. See? Easy. Now you.", Cosima shrugged. That was interesting. As she said that, it stinged less. She felt some sort of relief. 

"I sold her name. They asked again and I said it. Again.", Delphine sighed. "He was there too. Listening about his new wife. All this day I was selling my love's past story and I broke her life. Hurt her kids. I was still so mad at her, even after three years. And hurt. And I thought I still loved her and... love is pain.", she finished, looking at Cosima's face. It seemed empty. Delphine laughed. "See? I win.", she chuckled, taking the last sip of brown liquid.

Cosima did the same with hers. "Another one?"

"D'accord, why not?", she touched her forehead, closing her eyes. Once she told all that story out loud, it sounded so ridiculous. Yes, she was ashamed of what she had done. Especially after she saw him taking the kids away from her. But somehow, she didn't feel anything towards her. Not anger. Not sadness. Not love. "Are you gonna say anything about that?"

"Yes. You win.", Cosima smiled, clicking the glasses with Delphine. "But... sometimes we do things we don't want to. Sometimes we think that we do right things but in a real life, we fuck our lives up. You're so succesful, Delphine. So beautiful...", she whispered, taking her hand in hers. The blonde immidiately blushed, feeling her soft touch. "Past is past. Love is pain, but you know what? I prefer to be hurt sometimes and still feel it. Because, as cheesy as it sounds, love is very powerful and we all need it in our life."

"Oui, mon ami. You're right.", Delphine agreed. "I have to confess something. As I told you that story, I felt nothing. I mean, towards her. I still feel shitty for what I've done, but somehow I feel free. From her."

"It's funny that you say that, because right after I told you my story, I felt the same thing.", Cosima whispered, looking into Delphine's eyes. She saw the blonde biting her bottom lip. Cosima stopped herself in the very last moment before leaning to Delphine and kissing those lips. Instead, she grabbed her hand again and stood up from the chair. Delphine was confused, but did the same. 

"Dance with me?", Cosima winked.

Delphine obliged. Both women came to the middle of the dancefloor.  _It wasn't love, it wasn't love, it was a perfect illusion, perfect illusion,_ they both heard. How appropriate. Cosima wrapped her hands around Delphine's neck, first taking her disobedient curl behind her ear. They were very close to each other. Delphine sighed deeply when Cosima's finger touched the spot behind the ear. The blonde slid her hands down, tangling them around woman's slim waist. 

She pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed together. The song was faster, but they didn't care. Cosima looked up at Delphine's face. She was flushed, her eyes dark. Cosima tip toed to her ear. 

" _Mistaken for love, it wasn't love, it was a perfect illusion, perfect illusion..._ ", she sang along. Her voice, low, almost invisible tickled Delphine's ear. She shivered immidiately. What was she doing to her? 

 She felt as Cosima nipped the tip of her ear and that was it. She is not gonna help herself, she knew it. Delphine brought her hands to Cosima's face and made her look into her hazel eyes. Moment later she crushed her lips with Cosima's. She was taken from surprise, but right after she realized what's going on, she responded with the same amount of affection. Cosima slid her hands down to her waist and wrapped the arms tightly wround Delphine's waist. 

Delphine's moan brought her back to the reality and yes, that was really happening. Cosima sneaked her tongue into Delphine's open lips. She gladly took it, not caring about people around. But before Cosima could say  _stop,_ Delphine broke the kiss and leaned to Cosima's face. 

"I'm drunk, but I'm very, very attracted to you and I want you to take me to your place. Now.", she ordered. 

Cosima could only nod. Her voice seemed to give up after hearing Delphine's words. The brunette grabbed her hand and they both were out. Delphine's hand was soft and warm, but somehow sent thousands of hot waves to Cosima's core. She shivered, trying to call for taxi in the same time. They didn't say anything. They didn't need words. 

Once in the vehicle, Delphine leaned her head on Cosima's shoulder whilethe brunette was stroking her thigh up and down. French sighed deeply, feeling friction.

"Am I distracting you?", Cosima teased with low tone of her voice. 

"I'm not telling you shit, mon amour.", she quickly replied, trying to gain some balance. 

"You don't have to, I know.", Cosima replied into her ear with low, husky voice. "We're here.", she raised her head, looking to the right. The brunette paid to the taxi driver and took Delphine's hand. They both got out and came forward spacious loft building. Delphine shook her head with disbelief. Cosima pressed the button of the lift. 12th floor. She looked at Delphine's face and chuckled. "Do you think it's so funny?"

"No, I think your face is funny. It's a shame you can't see yourself right now. What did you think I was doing in life, Miss Cormier?, she teased. 

"I don't know... Like gaming or something?"

"Going to stereotypes, ouch!", Cosima pretended to be hurt. 

"No, no, that's not what I mean... I-uh, um..."

"Shish, it's cool. I'm just messing with you.", Cosima smirked, kissing Delphine's cheek. The blonde patted her shoulder. 

"You're such a brat, Cosima!", she smiled after they went inside the big flat. The living area was huge. Big patio windows from the floor to the ceiling showed the beautifully lit San Francisco city. Delphine stood in front of them and sunk her gaze deeply into urban landscape. 

Cosima took her shoes off and then came forward Delphine. The blonde felt light kisses in the back of her neck. She smiled, closing yout eyes. 

"So tell me, what do you think now that I'm doing in my life?", Cosima asked, turning Delphine around to face her. 

"Hmm... Are you some sort of IT specialist?", Delphine asked, biting her bottom lip. Cosima didn't know her, but she noticed that one habit of hers. She did that whenever she was nervous, confused or excited.

"No, no. Although I can hack sometimes, you know.", Cosima winked. "I actually work in the lab. You know, glasses, white coat and all that."

"You're making fun of me, are you?", Delphine smiled. 

"Hey, I'm hurt! Do you want me to show you my ID?", Cosima crossed arms over her chest. 

"Non, non, I'm the one who's messing with you now.", Delphine burst into laughter. 

"Oh, look at you, who's cheeky now, huh?", Cosima came forward, wrapping her arms around Delphine's waist. "Dou want something to drink?", the brunette asked, stroking the other woman's back back and forth. Little did she know... Moment later Delphine attacked her soft neck with rough kisses.  _Oh, that's gonna leave marks..._

Both started going more into the apartment, leaving pieces of clothing behind them. Finally they got to the bedroom. 

"Mhm, lay down.", Delphine mumbled, pressing Cosima to sit down and then lay on the bed. Cosima moaned lightly, hearing her order.

"Look at you, Miss Cormier, are you gonna have your way with me?", Cosima purred.

"Oui, mon amour.", the blonde only replied. Cosima didn't have time to ask her about pet name or other things. French started kissing her neck, going down to her collarbones. Cosima groaned loudly, when Delphine reached to her already naked nipples.

"Don't tease, please...", Cosima only murmured, because Delphine left her breasts and came up to her lips, descending her hand in the same time. Cosima tilted her head, but Delphine grabbed the brunette's jaw with other hand.

"Non. You have to look at me. Be with me.", she whispered. Cosima nodded. Not that she could do anything else. The blonde completely paralyzed her. Cosima didn't know that this evening would end up that way. Not only with a beautiful woman, but also in bed with that beautiful woman. 

Cosima screamed Delphine's name when the blonde suddenly entered her. She did what she was asked for. Without any teasing.

"Oh my fucking God, yes!", she couldn't help, the line escaped her lips right before her loud groan.

Delphine knew exactly what to do with her body, when to go faster or where to press harder. As if she knew Cosima's body, but it wasn't true. They just met. The brunette felt drops of sweat on her back while Delphine added finger on her clit.  _Merde..._ Cosima was so warm and smooth. The blonde had an impression as she knew her long befor their night at the bar. 

"I'm so close, Delphine!", Cosima screamed, digging her fingers into Delphine's back. The blonde hissed with pain, but never stopped her actions.

Cosima couldn't hold her game any longer. She arched her back and tilted her head, letting out a long, satisfying moan. Everything got silent. Cosima was coming back to her senses. Everything seemed to glow. She didn't move till she felt Delphine's kisses on her cheeks and forehead. 

"Are you still with me?", she heard Delphine's soft voice. 

Cosima opened her eyes to look at the blonde. Her hair was free now, so beautiful, so curly. She smiled lazily, wrapping hand around her waist. "Mhm. Delphine.. that was... I don't have words."

"I'm glad. You know, to be honest. Just in the middle of your interesting conversation in the bar I thought that... that would be nice to kiss you.", Delphine blushed.

"Awe, Miss Cormier! Are you blushing?", Cosima teased, pinching Delphine's hip bone. The blonde chuckled. "I had sex with Delphine Cormier. Wow. Can I tell that to my friends?"

"Cosima!"

"Ouch, what?! They don't believe me anyways.", she smiled.

"Mon Dieu, brat all the way, oui?", Delphine shook her head. After a moment of silence, she cleared her throat. "I'm glad I met you and got a chance to talk to you, you know? And maybe it will sound very, very cheesy, but somehow I felt like... Like I've known you for a while now. It's stupid, yes, because I don't know much about you, but... God, I can't explain..."

"Delphine, Delphine, shush.", Cosima took her hands in hers. "I get what you mean."

"Really?"

"Totally. And you know, love is pain and all, we've done fucked up shit in lately, but... it's worth it. God, isn't it funny? We know out secrets, but I don't even know if you have siblings or pet and if you are are gonna be here for a while? What's your favourite color, country? Like typical things I would ask on a date.", Cosima admitted.

"I think we skipped the date thing pretty fast.", Delphine chuckled, stroking Cosima's soft cheek. "Let's do it now then. First, I have an older brother named Maxime. I have a cat - Jaqueline. I'm gonna be in San Francisco for a while now, I'm taking a break from acting. My favourite color is black and I'm in love with Greece. And I just can't believe you actually don't know those stuff about me. My fans would kill you know.", Delphine smiled. Cosima couldn't help but kiss her lips gently. "Okay, what about you?", Delphine asked after they broke the kiss.

"I have like... four sisters. Identical sisters. Long story.", Cosima shook her head. "I don't have a pet, but always wanted to have a dog. My favourite color? Nothing, pure rainbow. I just love San Fran, but I always wanted to go to France."

"Well, well, maybe one day I'll let you go to my jet and you'll see France.", Delphine teased.

"You better don't make promises you can break.", Cosima wagged her fingers. "Oh and I love one thing you may know. I'm crazy about this TV show called "iZombie".

"No way!"

"Mhm, totes! It cracks me up.", Cosima said.

"I can't believe that, because I love it too! And actually, one of my friends were on the set!", Delphine smiled.

"Oh shit! That's amazing! We should definitely watch a marathon one day!"

"Mhm, we should.", Delphine leaned towards Cosima and kissed her gently. "Especially that I feel like we should keep meeting, Miss Niehaus."

"Oh really?", Cosima whispered between kisses.

"Oui. I will definitely take you to a real date.", Delphine replied before Cosima turned their places and she ended up under brunette. Cosima smiled and started exploring Delphine's body. That was the thing she wanted to do for a long time. They will still have time to talk later...

 


End file.
